


Five Times Bucky (and Steve) Flirted With His Teammates and One Time They Wanted An Explanation

by etux



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Flirting, Humor, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Bruce Banner, POV Clint Barton, POV Sam Wilson, POV Thor, POV Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, There Is Nothing Sad In This Fic, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etux/pseuds/etux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Well, well, well,” Barnes smiles, finally looking Sam in the eye. “Stevie really wasn’t lying when he said you were a sight for sore eyes. Looking good, Wilson.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Five times Bucky (and Steve, too) shamelessly flirted with his teammates, and the one time they demanded an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Bucky (and Steve) Flirted With His Teammates and One Time They Wanted An Explanation

1.

Sam Wilson has often been a bit of a forerunner, what with getting chosen to fly the EXO-7 wings back in the Air Force and all, so maybe he should’ve guessed that he’d be the first one to really get a glimpse of the Bucky Barnes Steve has excitedly been telling the whole team about for months now.

 

Sam is fresh out of the Tower’s (Tower as in the _Avengers_ Tower. In which Sam lives in. With all the Avengers. That are his teammates. Seriously. What even _is_ life for Sam Wilson nowadays?) gym’s shower, only a towel around his waist, when he steps into the locker room and finds Barnes sitting in there alone, his back to Sam.

“Hello”, Sam says carefully, keeping his tone friendly and unthreatening. Barnes has been off the 24/7 supervision he used to be for a month or so, and he still has a pretty nice set of issues, but Sam has found that he enjoys his company. Partly because it gives him hope, to see someone who has made as much progress as Barnes has in the past year. And partly just because the person Barnes is starting to be (Again? At least according to Steve. Sometimes Sam isn’t so sure, judging by the look Barnes gets whenever Steve gets especially enthusiastic about something that happened before Captain America was a thing. But that’s not Sam’s business. It’s something Steve and Barnes gotta figure out on their own.) is someone with great sense of humor and not a small amount of personal charm.

“Hi”, Barnes says, turning around to look at Sam. And damn, does he _look_.

Sam is just about to start feel self-conscious about the way Barnes’ eyes keep looking him up and down, when the ex-assassin fucking _smirks_ at him, his eyes still on Sam’s bare chest.

“Well, well, well”, Barnes smiles, finally looking Sam in the eye. “Stevie really wasn’t lying when he said you were a sight for sore eyes. Looking good, Wilson.”

And then, before Sam can do anything but blink stupidly, Barnes is already halfway out of the locker room. The fucker even has the nerve to turn around and _wink_ at Sam before shutting the door behind him.

Well, what did Sam say? Personal charm.

 

2.

The second one to get a personal taste of Bucky’s charm is, actually surprisingly, none other than Clint Barton.

 

He’s on the shooting range with Bucky, the both of them with a rifle on their hands, in the middle of a competition that has become a weekly routine for them. Every friday - given that neither of them is on a mission - Clint and Bucky go together to the Tower’s shooting range and try to beat each other’s records in hitting the moving targets Stark designed specifically for them.

“Maybe I should take up the bow too”, Bucky says suddenly, making Clint almost miss his target.

“Why?” Clint asks, half annoyed and half baffled. If this is Bucky’s new plan to win him, then fuck him. It’s not very nice to try and cheat like that, sabotage people’s performance by distracting them. And if it’s not… Well, then Clint is just honestly confused. Not many people see the sense in fighting with a bow when you could use a gun, and Bucky Barnes, the sniper idol of Clint’s childhood, is definitely not one of them.

“It’s a shit weapon, sure”, Bucky says, confirming the train of thought that had just crossed Clint’s mind. “But if it’s what it takes to get arms like that, man…” he shakes his head, eyes of Clint’s arms. “Gotta be worth it.”

And then he turns back to the targets and finishes all of his remaining shots with perfect marks, leaving Clint gaping and defeated.

It really isn’t very nice, cheating and distracting people like that. Damn Barnes.

 

3.

Barnes’ third victim is Bruce Banner, the innocent man who hasn’t even _talked_ to the recently de-programmed assassin. (It’s not because he doesn’t like Barnes or anything like that, it’s just that Bruce has thought that it’s better if the two of them keep a safe distance, what with The Other Guy existing and all.)

 

Bruce is in the middle of the Tower’s common floor’s living room, doing his routine morning yoga after a long night at the lab, when two super soldiers emerge from the kitchen with coffee mugs in their hands.

Bruce doesn't bother breaking a pose. He nods to them in a silent hello, and then raises his eyebrows in confusion when Steve’s eyes widen and he blushes furiously before disappearing back to the kitchen.

“What got into him?” Bruce asks Barnes, who just waves his hand dismissively and sits down on one of the armchairs to sip his coffee. It’s possibly the most discussion-like anything he has had with Barnes, so Bruce lets him be, and continues his yoga, now with a silent observer.

“You know”, Barnes says after a while, completely out of the blue, and right when Bruce is in the middle of a pose called Halasana. (It looks and feels a bit ridiculous, but it does wonders for his back after spending too much time standing up in a lab.) “I thought the only things you had going on were the cute scientist look and the orient cooking - which, don’t get me wrong, make you one hell of a package already - but _damn_. That kind of flexibility…”

Barnes sips the last of his coffee, shakes his head and raises on his feet, possibly in order to get more coffee and caffeine for his enhanced metabolism, and gives Bruce one last appreciative nod.

“Some hot shit”, the ninety-year-old super soldier says before leaving Bruce alone in the living room, completely dumbfound.

Maybe he was right. Maybe it _is_ better for them to keep a safe distance. Other Guy or no.

 

4.

Tony Stark, ever the special case, is the first one to face _the double teaming_ of the Avengers’ very own grandpas.

 

It happens one happy - very happy, because Tony has finally gotten his hands on that _arm_ \- afternoon in Tony’s lab. Barnes is sitting in a chair with his ridiculously beautiful arm on a table, where Tony is free to poke it with a screwdriver or two, and Rogers is sitting on a different table, because of course he’s there too. The super soldiers have been a super package deal since the very first moment Rogers dragged his amnesiac loverboy in the Tower for the first time.

“He really does look like Howard”, Barnes says unexpectedly, and Tony almost chokes on air with this sudden mention of his dear father. He has every intention to open his mouth and forbid any talk regarding Howard fucking Stark, when _Rogers_ opens his mouth instead. 

“Much better looking, though”, Rogers says, not even looking up from the book he is reading. He just has that answer waiting on the top of his head. Like he has actually been thinking about this. “It’s the beard.”

 _Well._ Damn.

Barnes gives Tony a considering look before nodding. “Yeah, probably”, he says, tilting his head. “Howard always looked a bit like a slimy otter. Must’ve gotten one hell of a looker for a wife if his son looks like _that_.”

“‘s what I thought”, Rogers says, still not looking up from his book.

And. Well.

If there’s one way to shut Tony Stark up, then it’s this.

What. The. _Hell._

 

5.

Gods of Asgard aren’t bound by same unspoken social rules than the mortals of Midgard, so of course Thor doesn’t see himself as a victim of any kind when Steven and James decide to give their _compliments_ to him.

 

The whole team is already sitting in the living room when Thor arrives to the Avengers movie night half an hour late. Thor doesn’t even have the time to apologize for his delay with Lady Jane, when James - who’s head is in Steven’s lap - looks at him before sighing heavily and saying, “Sometimes monogamy is a damn shame.”

Clinton chokes on popped corn momentarily, and Natalia has to pat him on the back. “ _What?_ ” he wheezes after he has gotten his breathing more or less back in tact.

“I said”, James says, gesturing to Thor with his metal arm. (His flesh and blood arm is holding Steven’s hand.) “That sometimes monogamy is damn shame.”

Anthony lets a giggle, and Thor raises his eyebrows at him. “I think I understand what James is saying”, he tells Anthony and the rest of the team, taking a seat next to Bruce on one of the couches. “You Midgardians are sometimes rather… reserved when it comes to the physical aspects of different kinds of bonds between adults that care for each other.”

Clinton chokes again, and Anthony gapes. “Did we just basically got called prudish by an alien god?” Anthony asks, delighted grin suddenly brightening up his face. “I’m so calling Pepper _right now_ that I just got called prudish!”

“In Asgard, it is a common thing for brothers in arms to share pleasure after a victorious battle”, Thor continues, choosing to ignore the hassle some of his friends are causing. He enjoys sharing a tale or two about customs of his own people with his Midgardian friends, and if he can shock some of them in the same time… Well, it is amusing thing to watch them realize the many differences between Thor and themselves. “I remember being surprised after our first battle, when none of you did that. At first I thought you still didn’t see each other as friends, even after our victory. Later, of course, my Lady Jane explained that the Midgardian customs are quite different.”

“Well, if you want to feel more like home after the next alien invasion that’ll undoubtedly happen, me and Stevie are more than willing to share some pleasure with a brother in arms”, James announces. “Right, Stevie?”

Steven stops playing with James’ hair for a moment and casts a look at Thor. “Sure. Can’t see a reason why not”, he says with a nod and grin. “Thor?”

Thor bursts into a joyful laughter. “I cannot say I am not flattered by your invitation, Steven and James”, he smiles at them, feeling fond. He truly is a lucky man to have such friends in this realm. “But my Lady Jane is a Midgardian, and therefore as reserved as the most of you. I do not think she would understand a physical celebration, no matter how grand the victory.”

Steven chuckles, and James lets another heavy sigh.

“What did I say?” he says dramatically, covering his face with his metal hand. “Monogamy. What a damn shame.”

 

+1

“You should invite him over more often, Stark”, Sam says when the door closes behind James Rhodes. “I’m tired of spending all of my time with a team that’s whiter than the cast of an average Hollywood movie.”

Tony snorts, but there’s almost fond smile on his face. He really should invite Rhodey over more often. He misses the days when the two of them were younger and always joined at the hip.

“Yeah, Stark, you should invite him over more often”, Bucky tells from the other side of the room. “For other reasons, though.”

“ _Entirely_ different reasons”, muses Steve, who has an arm around Bucky’s waist. He looks happier than any of his teammates has ever seen him, with that playful grin on his face and an actual sparkle in his eyes.

“Okay”, Tony puffs. “I want explanations. Now.” He points a finger at the overly affectionate super soldiers. “What. _The hell._ ”

Bucky just shrugs. “I can appreciate the eye candy around here if I want.”

“Yeah, but”, Tony throws his arms up in the air in frustration. “Aren’t you two _together_? Why harass innocent bystanders?”

Steve’s brows furrow in worry, and he turns to look at Sam. “Are we really making someone uncomfortable? We can stop anytime, just say the word and-”

“Steve, shut up”, Bucky says, rolling his eyes. “Like any of these guys is the type to get uncomfortable just because you have crushes or because I like to call things as they are.”

Sam and Tony share a confused look.

“Crushes?” gapes Sam.

“‘ _Call things as they are_ ’? Is that what they called it in your day?” Tony asks.

Steve blushes, and Bucky snorts. “Well duh”, he scoffs. “Crushes. You of all people should know, Wilson. From what I have heard, this big lug tried to hit on you the very first time you met.”

“He tried to jog me to _death_ ”, Sam points out. Steve’s face gets even a darker shade of red, and Bucky shrugs again.

“Never said he did it with success”, he says before turning to Tony. “In ‘our day’ you’d wind up in jail just for _looking_ at a fella the wrong way. So no, that’s not what they called it in our day. And that’s why I’m making the most of this new, shiny century of yours.”

Tony purses his lips, and then snorts. “Fair enough.”

Sam, on the other hand, is still trying to recover from this new information. “Wait a second”, he says, pointing a finger at Steve. “You, _fucking Captain America_ , tried hit on me, _Sam Wilson_ , when we first met.”

“He’s not fucking Captain America. He’s not even fucking Steve Rogers. That’s _my_ job”, Bucky grins. “But yeah, that’s how it went. Don’t feel too special though, Banner was the one Steve had a real crush on.”

Tony lets an excited squeal, and Steve grabs Bucky by the arm and drags him out of the common room before Tony starts the teasing and Sam recovers from the discovery of his childhood hero having hit on him.

Bucky just grins to himself. This new century is a good one.

And to share all of it’s wonders with Steve?

The _best._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://yavannakementari.tumblr.com/).


End file.
